


walking in the night sky

by championadonis



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, First Kiss, I'm only tagging major characters, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Verbal Abuse, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slurs, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championadonis/pseuds/championadonis
Summary: and we're gonna be the biggest thing this schools ever seen.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game), Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game), Megaera/Dusa (Hades Video Game), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 95





	walking in the night sky

**Author's Note:**

> The slur in question is the f slur! it's only used once but FYI
> 
> tagged underage bc than is 17 going on 18 while zag is 16 going on 17. i figured someone might be squicked by it. they don't do any nasties tho

Zagreus has been friends with Thanatos since they met in elementary school. He's two years younger, and a whole four inches shorter (not that it matters, Meg. Not everyone can be giants.) but they're friends. 

They have wildly different after school activities but they make it work. Mainly in the fact that Than is the track star of the school while he's in….theatre.

“Hypnos! Man, you gotta stop sleeping on the job,” Zagreus whisper-shouts, mainly to avoid Meg’s wrath. Their school is putting on what is probably the most tedious play ever and, while Hypnos is the best costume designer and maker they have, he can't nap the entire rehearsal. “If Meg catches you, you'll be in it for weeks!”

“I'm up! I'm up!” Hypnos says as he jolts awake, templates for costumes flying this and that way. It probably says something that Dusa just sighs and picks up the papers, stacking them in a neat pile before piping up. “Ummmm Hypnos? M-maybe you should listen to Zagreus! I mean, I love Meg but she can be scary when mad!” Dusa scurries off after that, long green braids swaying as she practically runs away. They both stare at her before Hypnos just sighs, put upon.

Zagreus would never have thought he'd be a… theatre kid, much less a techie. But he enjoys working with his hands, enjoys building sets and running the show from behind a curtain. His heterochromia already makes him too much of an odd man out and besides, he gets to pretend that he can actually be a normal person this way.

When you're the kid of the principal you get treated differently. Most of the time. But his friends are used to his dad roaming the halls that he no longer sees nervous glances his way when he stops to observe their progress. They have a majority of the set built, Meg directing people in the only way she can; in a voice that still makes Zagreus shiver with fear. 

“Zaggy, when this is over for the day, wanna go watch Than at practice?” Hypnos says, drawing Zagreus out of his stupor and back to the rehearsal at hand. It's not often he gets so distracted, especially now that his ADHD is medicated (thank you Mom) but from time to time it happens.

“Yeah. Someone has to keep Theseus humble.”

Rehearsal feels like it lasts forever but they're finally released, Mr. Vino (‘Call me Dionysus maaaaan’) telling them that with nearly everything ready in terms of building, they're going to start painting and sewing the final costume designs. Zagreus checks his phone, finding several texts from his mom he promptly answers and one from his dad that he ignores. Their passive aggressive fight of the week is about how Zagreus likes theatre and no, Dad, I will not join track.

Zagreus is well aware he's built for track; he's short but his legs are well sculpted from all the running he does with Thanatos and occasionally Hermes in the morning. (Hermes who just so happens to be the boyfriend of the elusive Charon, Thanatos and Hypnos’ elder brother. He deaf but has a quick wit about him and Hermes even learned ASL so they could talk when they first met. How romantic.) But track doesn't interest him. He's already scrutinized for being the principal’s kid, he doesn't need to make it worse. Besides, his friendship with Thanatos (or really just Than because his full name was for serious conversations or if his mom called for him.) was out of the ordinary.

Zagreus was in third grade when Than and his family moved to town. He was the talk of the playground, mostly because he was new and his hair was a silvery white and long. Zagreus thought he was pretty. 

Than was soft spoken, and still is, but at the time he was also very shy and quiet, too aware that he was an outsider. Hypnos had joined his class and they hit it off almost immediately and that’s when Zagreus makes the connection that they're brothers. Although Hypnos’ had curls while Than had straight locks, the resemblance was uncanny. He marched over that recess and loudly announced that if he was Hypnos’ brother then they have to be friends.

Than looked like a deer in headlights but allowed Zag to talk to him the entire time of recess. 

Zagreus was well aware that they are childhood friends. Best friends even. But his heart? His heart wants to hold his hand and kiss him and call him his boy-.

Call him something he's not ready to admit to.

Zagreus came out to Than one late afternoon at the end of his freshman year which was the end of Than’s junior year. They had been in his room, Than in his computer chair and him on his bed, talking about nothing and everything when he just confessed. It honestly was an accident, he had looked over and thought ‘Gods I love you’ which made him just spill his guts.

“I….Than I think I’m bi.” He felt simultaneously too young and naive to do anything but wait for an answer, bottom lip quivering in an effort to not cry. He knows now that Than didn't mean to make him wait but the silence had freaked him out, tears starting to leak out and the quiet sob he let out had brought Than back from wherever he went. Zagreus isn't much of crier, his father had made sure of that, but the catharsis of finally telling someone only to potentially be rejected just made him sob. Than was still silent and that made the ugly feeling of rejection grow until he felt the bed dip and Than moving to cuddle him.

They stayed like that for a moment longer before Than did the most unexpected thing; he kissed his forehead. It was quick and it stumped him out of crying and Than just held him closer. “Did you honestly expect me to tell you that we can't be friends?” Than says quietly, hurt almost. “Zag, I could never hate you.”

He sniffles, his face blotchy and tear stained, before he can rasp out, “....You're the first person I've ever told.”

The admission hangs in the air before he hears a quiet ‘Oh’ escape. “Really? I….Thank you for telling me. I'm honored to know you trust me.”

They lay here until he passes out, comfortable and safe.

(It isn't until years later that Than tells him that his mom had walked in on them cuddling after he fell asleep. It's embarrassing to know that his own mother had seen it but Thank looked even more embarrassed.)

Track practice is boring to say the least. Zagreus doesn't care for it, probably because he doesn't want to do it but watching Thanatos throw the disc, the hidden strength in his body coming to light was dizzying. Hypnos and him have been coming to watch Than for years, and while this isn't new, it still grinds his gears in the best -and most embarrassing- way possible. The sweat on his skin makes him glisten in the late afternoon sun and his shirt rides up just so and dear gods his thighs-.

“Ya know, if you're going to ogle my brother you could just come here by yourself.” Hypnos sing-songs, breaking Zagreus out of his trance, blood rushing to his face and forming an absolutely bright flush. “Wha-what do you mean?” he stammers out, white hot embarrassment coursing through his veins. Hypnos gives him a sly grin and says, “Oh, you know, it's just a liiiitle bit obvious you like him!” and that when the pit of his stomach starts to fall. Something on his face must show his panic when Hypnos quickly says “I just noticed it!! Than is super oblivious so don't worry!”

He swallows and the silence is almost awkward until Zagreus quietly confesses, “I’ve been in love with him since I was a freshman, maybe even before that.” Hypnos looks at him and...oh. He's not shocked.

“That makes sense.” He nods sagely before continuing, “You two did always make me think of an old married couple.” Zagreus processes this and blurts out offended, “Okay, first of all, don't tell him please. And secondly, what? You knew that I was into him how exactly?”

Hypnos gives him an unimpressed look and tells him “You've been staring at his ass for the past ten minutes.” Okay so maybe he's not subtle. Than has a great ass. He flushed again and admits “I'm not as subtle as I hoped to be, got it.”

“You know I don't care right? I mean, Charon and Hermes have been dating for practically forever!” (which feels true, they are high school sweethearts.) “And besides, I think he's a little in love with you, too.”

It's with that admission that Zagreus flushes hot again, embarrassment coloring his cheeks. “You really think so?” He says in a small voice. He's spent years, years!, trying to not think about Than loving him back. And to hear that makes his heart flutter. They go back to watching and occasionally Hypnos snickers at him when he gets particularly distracted.

Theseus and Asterius share a look when they overhear Zagreus’ confession. Theseus looks like he wants to say something, and while he would mean well he isn't exactly graceful at times, but Asterius just covers his mouth with a hand, shaking his head and whispering “My king, I do not believe he's ready to confess. Let him do it on his own terms.”

Theseus huffs and whispers back, “Then I require a kiss as payment for my silence!” (If they happen to get caught making out in the track storage room well, no one has to know.)

Several weeks pass. The play is a big hit, Mr. Orpheus and the orchestral pit having done fantastic and the stage crew having worked overtime to maintain perfection. Zagreus feels like he hasn't seen Than in weeks, which honestly might be true. This production has kept him and Hypnos late most nights, painting and building and sewing constantly. Hypnos has a dozen pricks on his fingers from where he had to hand sew several key accents and Zagreus has bruises everywhere and a messed up thumb for his troubles. The fruit of their labor is sweet but it would be sweeter if Thanatos was there.

And maybe Hypnos can sense his distress because he reminds him that ‘States this week, remember?’ and fuck. How could he have forgotten? It been marked on his calendar forever. 

Than might be a track star but he's also wicked smart and easily one of the top students in the school. Zagreus might not be the top but he's done well for himself, ADHD notwithstanding. He has almost all A’s with a B or two thrown in for good measure. He's thankful for his mom being back in the house for good after her global work trip came to an end when he called crying.

Zagreus and his father were like wet cats that hated one another and were thrown into a bag together. Basically, they didn't get along very well. With his ADHD being unmedicated at the time and his father being a single parent that didn't know a single thing about being a parent, it was...hazardous to say the least to live in the house. Then mom came back, made his father apologize (which he begrudgingly accepted so that his mom would be happy) and made him go to therapy and take meds for his condition. Overall, he's worked through a lot of his “”trauma””, as his therapist would say. 

He's never brought up his sexuality to Mr. Achilles. He's been seeing Achilles ever since his mom came back and while he appreciates the man and knows he would be accepted (considering his husband's name is Patroclus), the thought of talking about this elephant in the room makes him queasy, anxiety churning away inside. And maybe Mr Achilles picks up on it because he asks in that honey thick voice of his, “What wrong lad?”

Zagreus squirms before taking a deep breath and looking his therapist in the eyes and says “I'm bi.” Mr. Achilles looks surprised at the confession but recovers quickly, “Thank you for telling me, lad. I'm sure that was anxiety inducing. Anything else you need to talk about?”

Zagreus breathes out a sigh of relied he didn't know he was holding and spills his secrets. About his love for Than and his various fantasies where they're together and how he's so so afraid to tell him just how much he lov- Zagreus coughs then and oh. He's crying. Mr. Achilles just hands him a tissue and he accepts it gracelessly, blowing his nose and sniffling. 

“Have you considered that he might feel the same way?” Achilles asks, gentle while he seemingly unconsciously rubs at his wedding ring. Zagreus hiccups but gets out a ‘No’ because why would he? Than is beautiful and soft spoken, his complexion complimented by the school's burgundy and gold color scheme. “Maybe you should tell him lad. It might just work in your favor.”

Mr. Achilles may be overstepping but he's usually right. 

State comes and goes. Than does amazing at both long jump and discus, while Theseus and Asterius are somehow neck and neck at shotput. The events are almost enough to make him forget about state theatre (and prom) but Hypnos comes to collect him and off they go to work.

State for theatre also comes and then goes. They get second place, so good but not good enough by the crew and the actors. The bus ride home is almost depressing, but it's late and Zagreus can only mope for so long. A buzz in his pocket alerts him to a text and he pulls his phone out- only to see it's Than who texted him and not his mom.

-I heard about state. I'm sorry.

The text is brief, probably because it really is late at nearly one in the morning but it's Than so Zagreus texts back a quick response.

-yeah, 2nd suuucks but it is what it is.  
-also shouldn't u be asleep?

-I should be but I wanted to talk to you first.

Those words shouldn't make his heart beat so fast. He's nervous all of a sudden, palms clammy with dread? Excitement? He types out his response and waits.

-yeah?

-Do you believe Meg would be weirded out if I took Tisiphone to prom?

Zagreus reads the words the first time and then a second time because oh. The feeling of dread was right.

-i think she'd be okay with it

-Thank you. Sleep well Zag.

With Hypnos being out to the world along with everyone else, it's easy to let himself cry. It's dark enough that once they get back to school, Zagreus can just wake Hypnos up and then go home.

“Whoa! Zaggy! You look terrible!” is the first time Hypnos says to him when they go to school the next day. Zagreus knows how bad he looks, mainly being he spent the night sulking and crying because there was no way Than would reciprocate his feelings. “Thanks mate, I can feel it.”

Hypnos and him still go to watch track practice and that's when he spots Than and Tisiphone. As Zagreus watches Than talk(?) to Tisiphone, he's overcome with jealousy. Than is smiling and laughing at whatever it is she's saying, something he doesn't even do for him much anymore and it makes something ugly inside of him bubble up. If Hypnos realizes just what's happening, he doesn't mention it.

Zagreus stands suddenly, biting the inside of his lips before tossing a ‘Gotta go’ over his shoulder when he hears Hypnos protest. He can feel hot tears start to slide down his cheeks and he's never been so thankful to drive.

He does miss the fact that Than sees him walk away and Hypnos….. well he looks concerned. 

Zagreus drives for what feels like hours when it's only been ten minutes to the abandoned house he and Than discovered one time while running. It's old, pieces of the roof caved in and graffiti everywhere but there's one room where he's hidden away a blanket and the walls are mostly clean. The roof in the room is practically nonexistent, all sky above. Zagreus pulls out the blanket, checking it over for stains or bugs and, after deeming it fine, lays it and himself, on the floor. 

He thinks back to what Hypnos had said about Than being a little bit in love with him and how Achilles had told him to confess and calls bullshit. Why should he confess when Than is obviously going to ask and probably date Tisiphone? Why should he confess when it'll be for nothing? He thinks back to when he confessed his sexuality and while he doesn't think he'd be outright rejected for it, Than would look apologetic and tell him ‘no’ in that soft voice he only used when Cerberus drooled on him. 

The tears come unhindered now, the feelings he's bottling up released into the world. He's still an ugly crier and loud, has almost always been and this is no different. 

Zagreus drifts in and out of consciousness, exhausted from crying and dreaming fitfully of terrible scenes in which Than cruelly rejects him and breaks off their friendship. Distantly he can hear car doors and feet crunching in the gravel of the driveway but he doesn't really care much until he hears Hermes of all people speak.  
“Zag? What are you doing on the floor here of all places?” 

Zagreus opens his eyes and yup. Hermes and Charon are standing in the doorway to the room, both looking worried. “Oh you know, dealing with teenage angst.”

Hermes doesn't look amused and thinks for a minute before shooing Charon out of the doorway. Zagreus can see him sign something but then it's just Hermes and him left. They stare at one another before Hermes sighs and goes to lay next to him, the wing design on his sneakers flashing in the late light of the afternoon. “Is this a girl problem?” Hermes asks.

Zagreus shakes his head because despite knowing that Hermes would understand, it's hard to just tell someone outright. Hermes surprises him when he asks, “Ooookay. Is it a boy problem?”

Zagreus swallows the fear and panic that rises within him and maybe Hermes can sense it but he goes to hold his hand. “Yeah. It is.” Zagreus gets out finally, squeezing Hermes hand tight. He looks considerate for a moment and nods. They lay in silence for about 0.5 seconds, which is probably the longest Hermes has ever gone silent for, before he pipes up again.

“Is it a Thanatos problem?”

Zagreus winces, giving himself away. He swallows down his fear again before stuttering out “Please don't tell him, I'm not-”

“Coz, calm down! I won't tell him but you have to at least tell me what's wrong!” Hermes exclaims and turns to face him. Zagreus can tell he wants to spill out the words in his mind, impulsive and fast paced as he is, but is holding himself back. So Zagreus just closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and talks. Talks about how he came out, talks about how he desperately wants to tell Than just how much he loves him, how he wants to call him his boyfriend. He talks about how Than was there when his dad verbally abused him, how he was the steady rock in the ever rough seas of emotion that welled in him. 

How he's convinced that Than and Tisiphone are going to prom and possibly date.

Fresh tears are threatening to spill and Hermes sighs when he's done, pulling him close and holding him for a second or two. “Coz, I think that you need to talk to him.”

Zagreus stiffens and he can tell that Hermes can tell immediately. “Or not, I suppose. But you need to figure out how to deal with this.”

He pops up after that, extending a hand to pull Zagreus up. “Nice talk but we both need to go home! And Charon is probably worried sick. See ya Coz!” He says as he bolts out of the room, Leaving Zagreus alone. He sighs himself now, and picks up the blanket. It's been his one comfort item when he needs alone time that's not at home. It was a gift from Than and looks at it in detail makes his heart throb pitifully.

He folds it carefully and goes downstairs to his car. He supposed he can go home now.

Hypnos has left him 13 text messages ranging from confusion to concern. He also has one missed call from his mom that he panics about. He calls her immediately and her voice instantly soothes and grinds into him. “Zagreus! Oh baby boy where have you been? Thanatos’ younger brother came looking for you and when he said that you hadn't responded to his texts, I was worried sick!”

The guilt he feels is strong and he winces at the admission. “Mom, I just had to be alone for a bit. I'm sorry that I made you worried.” And he really is. But as much as Zagreus loves his mom, she can be a little… nosy. His father more so.

His mom is quiet before she says even quieter, “You…. you weren't hurting yourself were you?”

“No! Mom, no! I just had to be alone for a bit. I'm fine!” 

She lets out a sigh of relief and a pang of white hot guilt runs through him. “Okay baby, just…. just make sure to talk to Mr. Achilles before it gets to that alright?”

“Of course mom. I love you.”

“I love you too baby.”

When he gets home and texts Hypnos a ‘guess what i'm not dead’ , his father is waiting. Zagreus isn't in the mood to deal with him and so he just goes off his shoes at the door (something his father has always stressed) and goes to walk past him. “And where do you think you're going?” 

His father's booming voice only serves to agitate the headache that's starting to form. Zagreus looks his father dead in the eyes and says “To my room.” and then belatedly, “Sir.” 

His father looks surprised to say the least and Zagreus uses that to his advantage, slipping past him to the staircase that leads to his room in the basement. He runs so hot, no matter what, so when his parents bought the house, they gave him the half finished basement room for his own. 

Zagreus opens and closes his door quietly, least he tempt his father into coming downstairs to chat. Hypnos has texted him back by then, and yeah. He's mad.

-Zagreus!!!  
His full name being used? Hypnos is furious then.

-You can't just leave like that!! Where did you go?! I even had to ask your mom where you were!

-hypnos...i just had to be alone okay? i'm fine. 

The dots that indicate typing come and go before Hypnos seems to settle on;  
-Than was worried about you, too.

'That's dirty pool,’ Zagreus thinks. How could Hypnos do this to him, telling him something that hurts his heart? He has to consider his next words carefully, not wanting to admit just how much he's desperately in love with Hypnos’ elder brother. 

-well, he could've texted me if he was so worried

Probably not the most graceful but then Hypnos is calling him and he inwardly groans. He picks up on the second ring. “What do you mean he could've texted you!!! You didn't even answer mine!”

“Hypnos,” Zagreus feels tired, more so than usual. “Tell me, who is it he's taking to prom?”

The line is silent and Zagreus almost hangs up until a very very quiet ‘Oh’ comes through. “I don't stand a chance I'm…. I'm jealous alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?! Your brother is probably going to date her and I don't have a chance.” His voice is rising steadily and shit he needs to calm down. “I'm just some sad faggot that's pining for a straight boy.” 

He feels so exhausted again and before Hypnos can speak again he just says “I just need time to get over him okay?”

Hypnos is quiet on the line, but he says ‘‘Okay’ like it pains him. “Okay Zaggy. I'll…. I'll let you try to get over him.”

“Thank you.” They hang up after that and Zagreus goes and lays on his bed, the plush comfort no longer a true comfort. Prom is next week and he doesn't know what he's going to do. Meg and Dusa have invited him to their group but he doesn't want to go alone (he mostly doesn't want to see Than and Tisiphone together dancing or...or kissing).

His saving grace for not having to deal with the aftermath of him running way to cry was that it was on Friday, so there's no need to worry about being confronted. His parents are out on a date, his mom looked worried for a second before he told her that he had no plans and that he'll be fine, mom, really.

The doorbell chooses to ring then and there, right has he's trying to lighten out if he wants to chance cooking or just ordering a pizza. 

He opens the door not really expecting the object of his affections to be standing there. “We need to talk.” Thanatos says plainly and Zagreus casts his eyes down and moves over to let him in. Zagreus isn't meek, it's not in his nature, but he is now. Than heads down the stairs to Zagreus’ room, not even waiting to be allowed in. Zagreus can feel dread and apprehension coil in his muscles and belly, his fight or flight instinct running amuck inside his body.

He goes and follows, feet taking him down on autopilot. He feels numb because what the fuck is happening? Than is sitting on his bed when he gets down there, legs bouncing because he's nervous? About what?

“Zagreus please close your door.” It's a command and he obeys without a fuss. While his back is turned, he misses the way Than looks, concern and worry showing in his face. Zagreus turns back around and stands there awkwardly, not sure what to do with himself. Than sighs and it's loud in his room, before he lays the bed next to him. “Come and have a seat.”

Zagreus obeys again, plopping down hard and staring at his hands, basically everywhere that isn't the boy sitting next to him. “Zagreus, what's wrong? Hypnos won't tell me what happened the other day and even Hermes and Charon are being secretive.” Than goes to hold his hand and Zagreus flinches which makes Than hesitate. “Is your… is your father abusing you again?”

It would be an easy way out, to just claim that but Zagreus knows that if he doesn't just confess he'll be miserable. “No! He's not but it's just that…”

“Just that?” Than prompts, trying for his hand again and succeeding this time with holding it. His hands are warm and that's when Zagreus realizes but how cold he feels, nerves alight. He takes a deep breath and-

“I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you.”

Zagreus won't look at him but he waits and waits for Than to pull away, to reject him. He can feel tears well up (he's always crying it seems) but a gentle ‘Hey’ breaks him out of his thoughts. “That's it?”

Anger bubbles up and Zagreus can't believe this and he turns to him with fire in his belly. “‘That's it?’ ‘THAT'S IT?’ I've been crucifying myself over how I couldn't stand to lose you if I confessed and that's all you have to say!?” he yells, anger fueling him, “And then you ask me if you can take Tisiphone to prom!” and it's like all the fight leaves him. Fat tears drip down his face and he sobs. 

(It doesn't escape him that Than keeps holding his hands.

He doesn't know what that means.)

Than is silent and Zagreus goes to pull his hands away but Than holds steady, his grip tightening. “Zagreus. Look at me.” His tone is very very gentle and Zagreus looks, his face is blurry and Than kisses him. It's rather chaste, just a simple press of lips to lips but it makes sparks zip down his spine. Than goes to rest his forehead against his, their eyes meeting. “I didn't ask you because I was convinced you didn't love me like I love you. “

A confession for a confession and Zagreus looks up and Thanatos, in all his beauty, is smiling and blushing and oh. Zagreus pounces then, hugging him close while he babbles, “Than I'm so sport I just- I just wanted you to love me and-”

“Zag, it's okay,” Than goes to lay them down, stroking Zagreus’ back. “I'm not going anywhere.”

If Persephone happens to find them tangled together, her son asleep and Than rubbing lazy soothing circles, well. No one needs to know.

“So! You and Than huh?” Hypnos teases, when they finally show up to school hand-in-hand. “Glad you two got your shit together! Things were getting messy!”

Zagreus ducks his head but does manage to reply, “Yeah well, I owe you an apology. Hypnos, I'm sorry for being such a dick. You didn't deserve that.”

“Oh Zaggy, I know that we're drama being theatre kids and all but welcome back to normal person land!” 

Prom comes around and Zagreus is nervous, considering he's never actually gone to one. His grandmother provided him with boutonnières from her flower shop, the colors complimentary of each other's tie. 

It's fun. They dance and yes, even to the slow songs. Especially the slow songs and drink too much spiked punch and kiss. They end their night by going back to Zagreus’ house, promptly falling into bed together after undressing and passing out. 

The morning should be awkward but his Mom just smiles and serves them pancakes while his father scowls. “Boy, you better not have-”

“Father! No! We literally just slept!” Embarrassment coloring his face while his boyfriend is blushing. If they hold hands under the table, much to his father's dissatisfaction, then so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> i might.... write their first time if ppl want :3c


End file.
